On a Space Cruise Ship
Chapter 1 JOSEPH'S POV I boarded the ship, inside reminded me of that cruise ship in Ghost Ship, it was elegant, but very technical and futuristic. Maria held on to my hand, it was going to be for a few weeks until we returned to the North Supernannya. "This is new, isn't it, ojisan?" She said. I gave a smile, I was sweating a little, it was completely foreign to me. It felt like I went through a time machine. "Mommy and Daddy's cabins are Cabin C-187, Mine is next door, C-188, your cabin is D-128." She said. I fainted and Martin caught me before I hit the floor, my army hat fell to the floor. Martin picked me up and Saoirse followed him to our cabins, she was in the same cabin. I woke up minutes later on the bed. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, where's Maria?" I asked. "Joe, she's on her cabin, I'll take you to cabin C-188, which is on the C-Deck." She said. D-Deck was for starter soldiers, such as myself and Saoirse, and the different units unless it is officers, C-Deck was for middle-rank, B-Deck was for high-rank and the officers, A-Deck was for the high-ranking officals and commanders. It was a huge space cruiseship. Despite the exterior, it looked very normal on the inside. "P.A. This is your captain speaking, we will go in five minutes, have a safe journey." The person through the intercom said. Saoirse watched TV, which recieved channels and the Wi-Fi was free. In another room, Cuong, was practising for his singing, he mostly knew communist songs, but could sing them well. In another room, Mairead was in her school uniform, looking at the stars as they drove past. In another room, Maria was playing with her action figures and reading her Marvel comics. She was looking at her 16Lives Patrick Pearse book. The only language me and my sister could write in was Irish, but we could read English just fine. I had African friends, but a small minority of them didn't want me being enlisted, all because I was on the Confederate side even though me and my sister were too poor to own slaves. I only spoke with my twin sister, my family members, especially Maria. I rested softly on the bed, even after joining the TT10, my personality remained that of a shy and timid man. Saoirse looked me taking me shoes off, unlike me, she loved modern fashion, she loved the flashy clothing, I preferred my Confederate uniform. Despite her dying from malaria, she was used to anti-vaxxers and was less-likely to get ill from them, unlike me, we were thankful we both were dead. My favorite thing was a silk Confederate flag, since I didn't have much interests. We heard a door knock, an Irish lady went in. "There is a dance going on, do you two want to go?" She asked. "Seems nice." I said. We both followed her. Cuong, my drill instructor was speaking in a weird language. "Hồ Chí Minh, Hồ Chí Minh, Hồ Chí Minh, Hồ Chí Minh......." He began singing. "It's Vietnamese, He mostly knows Vietnamese communist songs." Jane said to me. "Miển biển xa......Người di khắp phương trời...." He sang whole putting his hand on the microphone "Irish members often request me to sing Irish rebel songs, but the rules are no anti-British rheotic, no PIRA and no songs that glorify atrocities." She said. Chapter 2 I heard singing from Maria's room. "桜, 桜, 野山も里も, 見渡す限り......" A female child's voice sang, Chapter 3 I went into the B decks, I heard a young boy speak. ” (I summon a monster in Attack Position!)“ I heard a Korean-speaking voice. ”1900 Attack points, oh geez.” I heard a voice, I went into the room and found two young boys playing a card game, one of the boys had long hair and the other’s hair was neatly brushed. I saw two identical-looking girls watching them, one wore more goth-looking attire on the same side the neatly combed hair one’s, while the more casual dressed girl watched from the long haired one’s side. “ (My Insect Knight destroys your Celtic Guardian)” He said. ”Ri Dae-Jung’s really good, He’s so cool!” The girl told me. I closed the door, I saw a woman, a little girl and a man, all of Vietnamese descent. The little girl was playing a plush doll, two Barbie and Ken dolls dressed in what appeared to be traditional attire, two teddy bears and a rag doll in a tea party setting, the man was on a computer. ”Yeah, being in space and all is really fucking weird.” He said, using headphones. The woman noticed me. ”Want to stay inside our cabin for a bit?” She asked. I nodded. I saw a haggish-looking man sitting on a chair. ”That’s my dad, He had to put me up for adoption several months after I was born.” She said. ”Baku, Want some more juice?” Annie asked the doll.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86